herofandomcom-20200223-history
Papi
'Papi ' (パピ, Papi) is a ditzy Harpy that currently lives with Kurusu. She is the second girl to officially move in with him. She's childish, both physically and mentally, despite being as old as Miia. Appearance Papi has the appearance of a young girl with medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes. One strand of hair is always standing upright. Her childish appearance is a racial trait of Harpies, as having a smaller frame and lighter body makes it easier to fly. Because of this (and her personality), she is frequently mistaken for a child, despite her age. As a Harpy, she has talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat each ending in a sharp black claw. Because of this, she is still capable of grabbing things. Her wingspan is said to be 4 meters. Papi is usually seen wearing cut-off pants and a black tank-top, since sleeves would be impossible for her to wear. Personality Papi is joyous, absent-minded, and a bit naive. She can be a little air-headed at times, has a short memory and a short attention span. Because of these traits, she is even called a "birdbrain". She is also very childish, despite her age. She is still rather unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty; displayed when she dove into a fountain nude thinking it was a giant birdbath, and being unaware that some children she was playing with let her hug them just so they could feel her breasts. Despite this, she seems to be able to sense the mood when things get serious, such as when Suu was in danger of falling in water, which could kill her, Papi was very distressed. She has shown herself to have a strong motherly streak and appears to be very good with children. This leads to Papi being very protective of Suu, who is even more childlike then her. She gives Suu her name, plays with her, and even flew off with her when the other members of the household thought about giving her up. And when it was revealed that she could die if she fell into a large body of water, Papi was genuinely worried about her safety. Papi also sometimes mixes up human words, such as "deport" and "abort", "coordinator" and "terminator" and "law" and "bra". She also seems to love playing video games, often ignoring more important matters like an intruder in the house in favor of playing. Despite Papi's childish demeanor and appearance, she gets angry whenever people call her a child. Or even imply that she is one. This causes Papi to get very defensive. A noticeable trait is that Papi has a tendency to refer to herself in the third person. Papi has no preferences when it comes to food. She will eat anything, and the only distinctions she makes are "good" and "real good". Though she does like meat. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Charismatic Category:Hybrids Category:Mature